Mod: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
A famous mod created by Stripytigeress, the Senki Zesshou Symphogear mod brings to world of Symphogear into your Minecraft universe! Mobs Hibiki Tachibana A passive mob, but will not hesitate to fight Noise, which both are hostile to eachother. She spawns in your world in her casual form, and when you git hit with Kanade's Gungnir fragments she's transform into her Season 1 persona. If you give her 10 Lydian Song Discs she'll activate her X-Drive for 20 minutes and will imedietly fly off in search of Noise. After she's done, she will revert to her normal form from Season 2. If you hit her with Kanade's Gungnir fragments again she'll transform into her Season 2 Symphogear. Give her 3 Ringo Wa's and she'll activate her X-Drive but only when she is near another user. When she transforms back into her civilian form, you'll notice that hitting her with the fragments will give her Crystal Flesh, which will slowly deplet her health instead of transforming. The only way to cure this is firing a Shen Shou Jing Laser using the Mirror Bit obtained from Miku. But if you trade with her you'll get a Gungnir Pendant, which if you click on her with it she'll transform into her Season 3 form. Tsubasa Kazanari Behaves a lot like an ocelot, running away from you if you run at her too fast. If you hit her, she will immediately transform and go hostile for the rest of the game unless you unlock her X-Drive or give her a Zwei Wing album, both of which are very hard to do. Give her 1 resurrection beam and she'll transform into her X-Drive and will fly away in search of Noise. When she comes back, she will no longer be hostile to you. If you wish unlock her X-Drive again, she will need 1 Ringo Wa. You can trade with her to get her pendant, so you can make her transform any time. Chris Yukine Hostile. Biomes New Biomes are added, along with structures. Lydian High School Here you can find the 10 Lydian Song Books needed to unlock Hibiki's X-Drive. It also spawns Hibiki's friends and teachers inside, including Generic Students. S.O.N.G. Generates near the top of the ocean, looks like a giant submarine. It spawns Genjuro, Tsubasa, and other characters. Concert Stage The first place you will spawn if you choose to go Story Mode. It is full of Generic Students and even a Hibiki if you're lucky. If you kill somebody The Guards will take you away unless you're crouching. After Kanade and Tsubasa come on stage, Noise will suddenly spawn and you will get a message that you have to try and escape (note that no matter what you do, you can't). Kanade and Tsubasa will transform and you can do whatever else from there. Chateau A large dungueon-like setting which holds the final boss, Carol. Craftable Items Gear Pendant: Can be crafted with Exvacation Tool, Any Enchanted Weapon, and Redstone Dust. Gungnir Pendant: Can be crafted with either a Gear Pendant and Gungnir Shards, or a Gear Pendant and Gungnir Chant. Habakiri Pendant: Can be crafted using a Gear Pendant and Ame no Habakiri Chant. Ichiaval Pendant: Can be crafted using a Gear Pendant and Ichii-Bal Chant. Black Gungnir Pendant: Can only be crafted using a Gungnir Pendant, Black Dye, and LiNKER. Igalima Pendant: Can be crafted using a Gear Pendant, Igalima Chant, and LiNKER. Shul Shagana: Can be crafted using a Gear Pendant, Shul Shagana Chant, and LiNKER. Shen Shou Jing: Now this one is tough. It can only be crafted using a Gear Pendant, Shen Shou Jing Chant, LiNKER, and Love. Love is EXTREMELY hard to get, so be careful. Gallery TBA Category:Mods